1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to board games, and more specifically, a board game and method of play utilizing a multi-tiered playing field comprised of a plurality of rooms, doors, and roof hatches. The board game includes a plurality of counters which convert natural numbers to binary numbers and aid the players in navigating through the playing field and winning the board game by being the first player to exit the playing field.
People of all ages enjoy playing board games for both entertainment and educational value. Board games have traditionally offered a way for friends and families to bond and enjoy each other's company while simultaneously participating in a mutually entertaining activity. While video and computer gaming has gained in popularity, many families still turn to board games because board games are more affordable, last longer, and are family oriented.
However, there is a need for a board game which can bridge the gap between generations and keep pace with the technology of video and computer games. A board game using binary numbers helps bridge this gap by providing a means that appeals to all ages alike. The electronic aspects and three dimensional structure of the gaming apparatus appeals to the younger generation, while the strategy and premise appeal to the older generations. In addition, all players benefit from the educational usefulness of binary codes.
Board games are also revered for their ability to catalyze strategic thinking among players. Like Chess, a board game using binary numbers requires players to contemplate future moves in order to block opponents from proceeding in the game. Remembering the strategy and sequences of moves can also help support logical thinking and memory function, allowing the players to develop and improve skills while having fun.
In addition, board games can stimulate the player and help develop social skills. Board games require multiple player interactions, wherein each player has to work with or against other players. Board games further provide a forum for players to experience the effects of losing and winning, which is an invaluable experience for children and adults alike.
The current invention is a board game that employs the use of a three dimensional structure, binary numbers, and electronics to provide a forum for fun and educational growth, while appealing to a wide range of audiences. It is contemplated that the board game can extend to computer games, video games, smart phone and tablet applications, theme parks or other similar gaming opportunities wherein players can compete to navigate through and be the first to exit the playing field.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,663,021 to Whippo discloses a binary game apparatus consisting of a plurality of playing pieces each of which are identical and each of which has first and second distinguishing characters which are respectively assigned the numbers 0 and one comprising the numbers in the binary system having base 2. The playing pieces may be cards, and each card may have one white face representing the number 0 and an opposite black face representing the number 1. When such cards are arranged adjacent, those displaying upward the character representing the number 1 have the following values; the one farthest to the right has the value 1, the next to the left the value 2, the next to the left the value 4, the next to the left the value 8, and continuing if desired with each such card representing the binary number one placed next to the left doubling in value. The cards or other playing pieces displaying upward the character representing the number 0 have the value of 0 regardless of their position. The total value of a row of adjacent playing pieces is determined by adding together the values so represented by the displayed characters of each piece, whereby a variety of number games may be played.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,549 to Moscovich discloses a board game of educational value in familiarizing the player with the binary-system, comprises a playing board and a set of identically-shaped playing pieces, each playing piece having “n” (e.g. 4) equal sides and being divided into “n” equal parts. The parts of the playing pieces are colored in two distinctive colors providing 2n possibilities of color-part combinations, each set including a playing piece for each of the 2n color part combinations. The playing board includes markings dividing the board into a plurality of at least 2n divisions, each division having an external shape identical to that of the playing pieces. Each playing piece represents a value in the binary-system of notation according to the position played on the board.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,648 to Polan discloses a game apparatus for two or more players, comprising a playing board having horizontal ranks and vertical rows forming an array of playing squares, with four sets of playing pieces, each set having distinct indicia disposed upon the front face of the playing pieces, with a border surrounding the array of playing squares on the playing board, and four distinct indicia similar to the indicia on the front face of the playing pieces disposed on the border of the playing board adjacent to each rank and row. There are at least as many playing pieces as there are playing squares in the array, with extra playing pieces withdrawn from play prior to the start of each game. Each player selects six playing pieces, and places one playing piece anywhere on the playing board, selecting a new playing piece from the drawing pile upon completion of each turn. Play alternates between players, until all the playing pieces have been played, without matching any indicia on any of the adjacent squares or adjacent border indicia. The winning player may receive points for each game won. Additional points may be awarded for each playing piece in the other player's hands upon completion of play. Bonus points may also be awarded for three or more identical indicia in each rank or row.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.